


The truth

by Dinomatika



Category: Deathgasm
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinomatika/pseuds/Dinomatika
Summary: This is my hot take. Someday I will make a serious fanfic.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	The truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleasesir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasesir/gifts), [onnenlintu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnenlintu/gifts).



Zakk was definitely interested in a relationship with Brodie and nobody can tell me otherwise.

A lot of plot points don’t make sense unless Zakk was interested in at least a form of romance (maybe a twisted one) with Brodie.

Disclaimer: I’m not too sure if Melissa was named like that, haven’t been able to watch the movie in a long time.

First, not passing the note: while not passing Melinda’s note could be read as Zakk wanting to fuck her (and he did that), some events in the movie make me think he didn’t want Brodie hanging out with her

Two, Lighthouse escapade: when they were in Zakk’s car escaping the town, Brodie wants to go back and save Melissa from the zombie/demons. Zakk keeps driving and very certainly doesn’t want to go back. He even says that he wants to watch the world burn while smoking pot with Brodie. Nobody else.

Brodie has to take the wheel, almost crash while fighting for it, get out of the car, and tell Zakk he’s going back to the town with or without him. Zakk just says “getting back in the car” and very reluctantly goes back to the town.

Three, Melissa’s second note: When they reach Brodie’s house, Zakk notices the note and hides it from Brodie. We can only ponder about the reason, but for me, it’s because he doesn’t want Brodie to go back to his “other” friends, specially Melissa.

Four, death: Zakk sacrifices himself to save Brodie and his friends, but the only person he cares in that group is Brodie. He comes back from the possession because of Brodie’s actions and he wants Brodie to kill him with the physical embodiment of their friendship

Five, the vinyl disc: he waits for Melissa to be out of the room to talk to Brodie, he isn’t interested in her in the slightest. He just wants to chat with Brodie.

Bonus Track;

The Musician House: he brought Brodie to the house of one of their idols. He would have been better going alone, in fact Brodie’s clumsiness is definitely something he wouldn’t want when trespassing somebody’s property.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me any other additions you have (or anything about this movie, headcannons too). I’m pretty sure I’m the only person in this “fandom”. 
> 
> Kudos to y’all if you made it to here


End file.
